


Modern Day Romance?

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Oneshot, PWP, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most girls would love to have Kurama as their boyfriend. He was kind, polite, caring, and loving. But…she was bored. Years of being surrounded by gruff, cold, and sometimes crude men had an effect on her. She did not want a modern day romance…she wanted more…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Day Romance?

* * *

Hiei glared at the fox, what was wrong with him?

Moping about one woman, honestly it was pathetic.

The fox he knew would have had not only that human wench but a few others, demon and human, on the side. But no, here he was focusing on this single woman; he hadn't even seen her, heard about her yes, seen no. Not that he cared she was no doubt a plain simple woman, the kind his mother would want him to wed, and thus of no importance to him.

"Kurama." Kurama sighed and turned to look at Hiei in boredom. He knew exactly what Hiei was going to say. It was the same speech he had been giving him since he had decided he wasn't going to sleep around, since he decided that he wanted Kagome and Kagome alone.

Even so the little demon was a persistent one and would not back down. That aside he was getting quite annoyed with him, was it so odd that he had found the one woman he would be happy to spend the rest of his life with?

Yes, he recalled in his younger days he often boasted to Hiei about never falling in love, he would have lovers and nothing more but that was when they were young.

Things had changed, he had changed. Now that he no longer had to fight for his life, or the fate of the world, he wanted to settle down. Take a wife and have kids. He wanted to be normal and yes he knew he could never really be normal but he wanted it.

He had spent his younger days living two lives, and he was tired of it. He lied to everyone, had no time for anyone. In fact the reason he was so…promiscuous was because it was all he had time to do. Find a random woman have sex and then leave for the next mission.

Now, now he was twenty two years old and he was free of his double life and he was glad. Why couldn't Hiei see that? In fact he recalled rumors of him and a certain demon lady planning for a mating….which must have fallen through seeing as the half pint demon was still un mated. That was not to say that the little demon didn't have sex. Oh no, if anything Hiei had fallen into his old pattern. Find a woman, mostly demon for him, fuck them and then move on. The only difference was that Hiei was trying to drag him with him and he didn't want to go back to that.

"Hiei you know where I stand on this subject. I do not want to nor will I discus this subject with you again. I am happy with just one woman, in fact I plan to marry this woman now please let it go." Hiei scoffed from his perch on Kurama's windowsill. The fox was starting to piss him off. Acting as if he had seen the light when they both knew he had been no better than a common whore when they were younger.

"Fox you are grating on my nerves. We both know you're not getting any from your 'love' so you have to be getting it elsewhere." Kurama glared at Hiei his eyes flashing with a hint of gold.

That was a sore subject and they both knew it. Kurama was taking his time with Kagome, she had been sickly when younger, and did not want to cause her any harm. Plus…it was nice to be with a woman who didn't try and jump his bones because of his otherworldly looks. He would treat her right, he would treat her like she was a lady because she deserved it.

He had heard tales of how her ex treated her and it made his blood boil. He would never treat any one that way let alone her.

So, though he knew it wasn't his doing he felt he had to make up for the horrid way she had been treated, so he did. Even if it meant he had blue balls for the past few months. For Hiei to bring that up was really starting to piss him off.

He was half tempted to make the little demon leave him alone. He was already in a shitty mood seeing as Kagome was busy doing something else they were unable to hang out.

"Look Hiei I don't know why it's so hard for you to believe that I'm happy with just one woman, whether we're having sex or not but I am. If you don't like it then you can leave. I'm sick of you harping at me. It's not my fault things with you and Mukuro fell through. So don't take it out on me because I'm happy." A thick silence feel over them.

Both were glaring at the other.

Kurama smirked as Hiei's gaze darkened a bit of smoke rising from him. He couldn't help but to feel satisfied.

Yeah, he had gone there, but hey, Hiei had crossed that line first.

Now he wasn't a childish person by nature but he was honestly tired of Hiei trying to put a damper of his relationship with Kagome just because Mukuro had broken his heart.

Yes, most thought it was just a rumor but her knew the truth and though he did feel bad for his friend, after all the first time the poor man had tried to love he had been scorned so badly, but still it was because they were such good friends that he knew how to get to Hiei. If Hiei was going to strike below the belt so was he. Simple as that.

Hiei was pissed, how dare the fox bring that up?

He knew how much it had hurt him when Mukuro backed out of their mating, which he neither denied or confirmed when asked about it thus it had become a mere rumor, it had hurt him deeply.

Everyone knew he was not the most trusting of people so for her to do that to him had made him even worse. In fact he had embraced the art of being a 'man whore' sleeping with women only to leave them the next day, not caring if they cried or not.

In a way it was his way of getting back at Mukuro and women in general. Even so for the fox to bring that, her, up was low…even for him.

"Fox." The warning was there and they both knew it. Kurama merely shrugged hoping that Hiei would drop the subject. At the same time he would not back down.

"Hiei." The air was charged with both of their energies, their eyes met and before they knew it…they were both laughing.

Yes, as odd as it sounded they both burst into laughter. It was random and made no sense, then again so did all their years of friendship. Nothing had ever been normal for them so this was just the same.

Kurama smiled as he sat up, it had been a while since they had a staring contest let alone got angry at each other.

It was nice and even though the subjects they touched upon were very much real and their anger was the same. They could just as easily put that aside and be back on civil terms. Quite similar to Yusuke and Kuwabara yet unlike those two when they fought someone usually lost an arm….but it always grew back so it was no harm no foul.

Hiei smirked as he relaxed against the windowsill and titled his head at Kurama. Their pervious anger and argument pushed to the side, for now. He had a much better idea, one that would not only benefit him but might benefit the fox…even if he had to drag him along.

"I have a proposition for you…" He trailed off trying to catch the Fox's attention. Just as he expected the Fox arched an eyebrow at him in question.

"One that will benefit us both. It will get me laid and it might even get you some release. And before you go on about needing only one woman. I want you to look at it this way. If you are so sure of your conviction then going with me will be nothing more than a bore for you, if not a test." Kurama let the words o his tongue die.

He blinked as he rolled over the idea in his head.

Hiei no doubt wanted to go to the club he usually haunted and pick up a few bimbos.

Not once had Hiei invited him, or any of their other friends. Then again Hiei probably only wanted to rub it in his face that he was getting laid he was not. Then again he could take this chance to rub it in Hiei's face that he didn't need some one night stand because he actually had someone to love and that loved him back…

He grinned, if it was a competition he wanted then it was one he would get.

"Fine. I'll go with you. It's not like I have anything else to do." Hiei nodded and stood up from his place on the windowsill. A smirk on his face, this was going to be fun. Not only was he going to get laid but he was going to mess with Kurama all night.

"Well lets go, I'm sure you'll be fine in what you're wearing." Kurama blinked and realized Hiei was right. He was wearing a pair of semi tight black dress pants and a dark green dress shirt.

It was in all honestly what he usually wore now a day's.

A pair of pants, be them jeans or dress ones, and a button up shirt. He was so used to being dressed in his school uniform that he unconsciously made his own now that he was out of school, having gotten his masters in psychology, not that he put the degree to use. He was currently employed by his step father.

Either way he wanted to get this over with, maybe after this Hiei would see how serious he was about needing no one else then Kagome.

"Well then shall we?" Hiei rolled his eyes, even when he wasn't trying to be smooth the fox was, which was what got him into the pants of many young women and men when they were younger. This was going to be most entraining. The fox, whether he knew it or not excluded an aura of sensuality, had since he fully merged with Youko, this night would indeed be one to remember.

It was ten minutes later that they were outside the human club, the Myth, and were easily ushered inside, the lingering gazes of many on them, both male and female. Both of them had to put a small barrier around their noses and ears.

The stench of sweat, alcohol, vomit, and sex was to overpowering for them as was the loud booming music.

Why Hiei frequented this club was beyond him, then again when he was younger he often haunted the Dive Bar.

Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Hiei smirked, knowing that all of the females and a few males in the club were focused on them. It was rather eventful trying to reach a table by the dance floor. People kept rubbing against them, much to his annoyance and Hiei's glee, and asking for dances. Each time he was asked he politely turned them down. Hiei didn't even reply and merely made his way to the dance floor, a few bimbos in tow.

Hiei tossed Kurama one last glance before diving into the mounds of flesh that wanted nothing more than to feel good. Normally he would never be in such a place let alone with humans but he didn't care anymore.

After his bout with Mukuro he had become a bit of a hedonist. Seeking pleasure where he could find it, sadly most demon women wanted to be mated instead of fucked so he went to human women, they were more than willing to fuck and then disappear. He grinned as a few women fawned over him, he was more than willing to give them what they wanted.

Kurama sighed as he sat at the bar bored, it had been an hour and he wanted to leave but he knew if he left without Hiei he would never hear the end of it so he endured. Luckily for him people kept buying him drinks in hopes of getting him drunk enough to fuck him. Too bad for them human alcohol was like water to him, now if this was demon sake he no doubt would have been tipsy or flat out on his ass laughing.

Though while he sat there he did get to think about a lot of things, the most being how the tables had turned. Not too long ago it was he on the dance floor discreetly fucking women and men as it pleased him. While Hiei had never joined him on any of his escapades he did often scowl at him the day after complaining about the stench of filthy human whores on him. It was quite ironic how the tables had turned.

He had his dear Kagome to thank for that. Who would have guessed that he Kurama would be so charmed by a woman that he not only admitted to loving her but wanted her and no one else. Even when he had his small stint with Botan he had a few women on the side, which led to their break up, but now. Now he could only see Kagome. He only loved Kagome and he only wanted Kagome.

It was because he loved her this much that he took his time with her. Unlike with the other women in his life, who he bedded right away, he wanted her to know he loved her and saw her as a wonderful woman before they took that step.

He chuckled into his glass, who would have thought he would be thinking about sex as a step that could only be taken when the time was right? Now that was ironic. Either way he was happy and that was all that mattered. Yes, he knew his gentlemanly ways sometimes got on Kagome's nerves, and the lack of sex was a bit frustrating but he honestly thought it was for the best. Kagome was not another one night stand nor would he treat her that way. He wanted to marry her and he wanted to have a family with her.

That wasn't to say he had never been temped oh Kami he had. Kagome was in a word everything he wanted in a woman. She was beautiful both inside and out. She was a bit shorter than him, coming up only to his shoulders, but she was still an inch or two taller than Hiei then again who wasn't taller than Hiei? He chuckled at that thought, and he knew that Hiei must have been distracted or he would have gotten a wave of anger sent his way, Hiei was touchy when it came to his height.

Luckily for him Hiei was busy but that only made him wonder what had the small demon so busy but he quickly pushed it aside. That was something he didn't want to or need to know. So he focused more on the woman who had captured his heart, even if it had started out with both of them bending to their mother's wishes and going on a blind date, one that had turned into so much more. He smiled at that, who would have thought that their mothers would be right? He shook his head and refocused on Kagome.

She was slim, having the body of a swimmer even though he knew she was to sickly in her past to swim but he wrote it off, all that mattered was that she was fit and healthy now.

She was also womanly, her curves were just right. Her breast were not too big or small in fact they were the perfect fit for his hands, What? Just because they hadn't had sex didn't mean they hadn't come close to it. He grinned at that thought, oh yes they had come close many a time but he had always pulled back when it got to risqué, much to her ire. Even so from those times he knew that when they finally did take that step it would be worth it.

Bur for now he would have to wait for Hiei to be satisfied so they could leave. After which he would go home take a shower and go to bed.

He sighed into his glass, noticing it was empty and shrugged, oh well. He couldn't help the charming grin he sent the waitress when she brought him yet another free drink, not knowing that he made quite a few women swoon as he brought the drink to his lips.

He only hoped that Hiei would hurry up, even with the barriers on his nose and ears the stench of the place combined with the booming music was starting to get to him.

Hiei, completely oblivious to Kurama's disposition, was enjoying himself. He had already had discreet sex with two females and was currently working on his third.

But this little minx was not having it.

Yes, she would grind against him and dance sensually with him but as soon as he got to close or to forward with her she would pull away, a small smirk on her face, and shake her finger at him. Mirth dancing in her deep blue eyes, which were doing delicious things to him.

He could practically feel the want in her gaze yet she was being so damn devious. He wanted nothing more than to take her over his knee punish her for being so damn coy and difficult and then show her who was boss.

Normally he wouldn't waste him time with a cock tease but there was something about this young woman that called out to him, plus she was by far the best looking one here. She was taller than him by an inch then again, he thought with distaste, who wasn't? That aside she was perfectly proportioned, her breasts were full but real, her stomach was flat, her hips wide, and her long lean legs, which were exposed by her thigh length red dress, seemed to go on for miles.

His cock twitched at the thought of said legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. He shook that thought off, lest he actually give into the urge, which would most likely get them banned from the club discreet sex was okay but full out in your face sex was discouraged, humans, and smirked at her, pulling her wiling form into his.

He grinned at the small gasp she let out but was slightly saddened by the fact that the wavy black hair prevented him from seeing her face as he ground his hard arousal into her firm back side.

He was more then happy when instead of pulling away from him, like she usually did when he got this forward, she leaned into him more and even with his sense of smell dulled he was able to catch the scent of her arousal and he knew it was time to leave.

Now he was a bit surprised at his own line of thoughts, he never really brought women from the club home with him, mainly because he was living in Kurama's guest room, but here he was ready and willing to not only bring her home but to let Kurama see….no to flaunt her in front of Kurama, who was still waiting to have sex with his 'love'. Either way he leaned down to her ear, his breath ghosted over it causing her to shiver and him to smirk.

"Let's go." His voice was deep and gruff and she couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that ran down her spine.

She was not the kind of girl who went to clubs to pick up guys, let alone when she had a loving, caring, and doting boyfriend but Kami. When she was with him she felt like they were stuck in the eighteen-hundreds.

He treated like a lady, respected her, loved her, etc. But jeez she wanted more. After years of being surrounded by gruff, almost emotionless and crude men, youkai men at that, she needed more than whispers of love and chaste kisses.

So, much to her moral's disgust, she agreed to go with her friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, to a nearby club. Like Eri and Yuka had pointed out just because she was in a relationship with Kurama, who they both thought was gay, she should still be able to have some fun. They were right, just because she was in a seemingly platonic relationship with him didn't mean she couldn't have a girls night out.

Though as Ayumi had pointed out it wasn't very nice of her, then again she wasn't going to do anything bad...per say. It still made her feel like shit, making her promise herself that she would be more understanding with Kurama. It wasn't his fault she was used to raw, know what you want and take it Youkai men. Plus she really did feel something for him, maybe it was love or maybe if was the beginning of love but she felt it.

Either way they had found either way to the Myth, Ayumi giving her disappointed looks every other minute. Needless to say Eri and Yuka had dived in head first to the crowd while she and Ayumi sat at a table close by the dance floor yet as far away from the DJ as they could get, and their ears still rung. After twenty minutes of awkward and random conversation ranging form beauty tips to new movies, it was almost as boring as being at home minus the stench and the blaring music.

Ayumi sighed and offered her a small smile which Kagome returned instantly.

It was after that that Ayumi explained that she knew Kagome's pain, seeing as she was now dating Hojo, and the only reason she was giving her a hard time was because she didn't have the nerve to go out and have a girls night out on her own accord.

Unlike Kagome who had agreed after only a few words from Eri and Yuka, while she, Ayumi, had to be dragged.

Kagome then smiled and laughed it off, explaining that everyone was different and dealt with things differently, no harm no foul, after which she dragged Ayumi to the dance floor. They were already there, might as well have some fun.

They were having fun, having found Yuka and Eri, and were dancing away yet before she knew it they were all gradually separated. Eri and Yuka both went off with random guys and Ayumi had gone back to their table, worn out from so much dancing.

Kagome paid them little mind, now fully wrapped up in the music and enjoying herself. She of course declined to dance with anyone, after all this was a girls night out, not a chance for her to get frisky and release her large amount of sexual tension.

Kami knew she had a lot of it, just because Kurama wanted to wait to take that step didn't mean they didn't have great make out sessions. In fact they had come close to having sex so many times only for Kurama to stop and say it was okay that he wanted to wait, much to her growing ire. How ironic was it? That she who when she was younger was all about romance and being treated like a lady wanted nothing more then be tossed on her back, or on her knees, and be ravaged.

She figured she was twenty one years old, she was far past the age of sweet fantasies and romance that could only be found in books.

Though it was nice that Kurama was treating her like a young virgin girl, but she was not. That wasn't to say she had lots of sex, oh no it was far from it.

She had sex only five times, mostly with the same people to, but damn when they had sex it was rough, hard, and needy.

Primal almost, then again her partners had all been some various part of the canine family so it was wrong of her to compare them to Kurama, sweet loving human Kurama, not that she could even compare their sex styles. But she knew that he would want to take things slow and be soft and sweet, that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted it hard and rough.

So here she was in the arms of a dark devious and almost sinister youkai, yes she knew he was one he didn't even try to hide his aura, and thinking about going home with him. It was wrong she knew this, her morals were yelling at her.

What about Kurama?

Sweet loving human Kurama who wanted to marry her and have children with her. She nodded, that was right she couldn't do this, no matter how much her body quivered under the touches of the demon behind her, she couldn't do this to Kurama.

"I can't." She mentally winced at how her voice sounded.

Hiei growled lightly in her ear, noting that it made her juices flow more and did it again, pulling her closer to him, his hands resting on her hips making her behind press more into his hard rigid length.

"You can…you want it…yet something is stopping you…what could it be I wonder?" He nibbled on her ear his hands sliding sensually down her hips to rest on her navel. He blinked when he felt Kurama's aura flare in anger, his barrier, which hid his demon aura, faded and he wondered what made him do such a thing. For when they had been relieved of their duties as Spirit Detectives he hid his demon aura beneath his human one, vowing never to unseal it for that part of his life was over.

He shoved it down knowing the Fox could handle himself, besides it was probably a demon fag hitting on him, they had been drawn to the club because of him in the past. What he wanted to focus on was bedding this young woman, her very blood sung to him and yes he knew the saying, 'bros before hoes', as Yusuke was fond of saying it, but seriously this was one time that the 'hoe' would come first.

Kagome gapped as an angry demonic aura washed over her, oh dear…whatever and whoever it was she hoped it had nothing to do with the demon male nipping at her neck…she did not need any drama. Though she was very glad that after the whole fiasco with the jewel that she learned to hide her miko aura because the demonic aura that was flaring seemed very strong, raw, and untamed. It, much to her embarrassment sent shivers down her spine, it felt good…it felt…familiar?

Her eyes widened when it finally hit her, this…this aura was Kurama's? Kurama was a demon? She was floored she had no idea…. How…what…when? She blinked as his aura flared again yet this time it was closer and he was pissed no, he was enraged. She gapped as he stalked towards them, he looked wild untamed, sexy, and pissed…at her.

She gulped and rose a shaky finger, though it was not shaking in fear, and pointed it at the enraged demonic looking Kurama who as making his way towards her, still wrapped in the arms of the other demon male, the crowd parting around him like the red sea did for Moses.

"Him…that's my boyfriend…and I think he's a bit pissed…." Hiei's eyes widened as her words seemed to make the world come to a screeching halt, just as Kurama stopped in front of them, a glare of his face.

"Kagome?" He name was a whispered question, as if knowing the answer would ruin him, not that he needed one.

"Hai…my Kagome." Kurama's voice was low and feral; he was pissed, very pissed. He had been minding his own business sipping away at his never ending flow of free drinks when he saw a familiar face. He blinked and cursed under his breath when she met his gaze.

Oh, great he had some explaining to do. He smiled at her and waved her over, she slowly and unsurely approached him, an awkward smile in place. It was understandable he was her best friend's boyfriend and here he was sitting at a table in a club downing drink after drink…while Kagome was at home. He knew it looked bad.

So he tried explaining everything and much to his surprise Ayumi explained that Kagome was there was well in a semi similar situation.

Both of them had been dragged out with their friends and forced to come to the club, yet Kagome had been lost on the dance floor, much to his displeasure. He then excused himself to go and find his girlfriend and bring her over to his table, might as well make it a date before taking her back to her place and going back to his, Hiei be damned.

Much to his surprise and anger he found her, oh yes he found her but he found her in another man's arms. Not just any other man but in Hiei's arms. Oh he just about lost it, well he kind of did lose it. His aura exploded, his anger letting his demonic one surge forth with a vengeance, years of being repressed making it practically surge forward and surround the people of the club.

He smirked when both Hiei, and surprisingly Kagome stiffened, oh yes Hiei knew he was pissed at him. He was even mad at Kagome, she was supposed to be at home not in the club and most certainly not in his best friend's arms. So yes to sum things up the shit was about to hit the fan.

Kagome gulped as he stopped in front of them, a crowd gathering around them hoping to get a free show, one he was loathe to give. No matter how mad he was he would not embarrass Kagome like that, Hiei honestly wouldn't care because he was well Hiei. He merely glared at both of them, his demonic aura lashing about them.

"Let's go now." It was not a question and everyone knew it. Kagome nodded, a light blush on her face, and pulled out of the demon's hold.

Hiei scoffed but let Kagome out of his hold and tossed Kurama a hard gaze. He knew he was in 'trouble' with the Fox but it wasn't his fault the Fox couldn't control his human woman. He merely shrugged and followed after them, knowing the Fox was in a shitty mood. Once again not his fault.

Kurama huffed as they all made their way towards his house, a forlorn look on his face. He was in a foul mood a very foul one and it was contagious. Both Hiei and Kagome were walking with him, Kagome looking more guilty then Hiei, who was smirking with his hands in his pockets, the little shit was enjoying this and they both knew it.

Kagome looked at her feet feeling guilty ,as was expected, damn Ayumi was right about this not going to end well. Even so she had to wonder what Kurama was doing there… Her eyes widened. What was he doing there?

Her ire slowly took over her guilt.

Not only was he at a club when he told her he was at home but he was a demon and didn't bother to bring that little fact up? Even though he made it well known he wanted to marry her and start a family? That would have been nice to know before she gave birth to their hanyou child. Not that she had a problem with bearing a hanyou child it would just be nice to know why the nurses and doctors would be screaming when she did give birth.

So wrapped up in her angry rant was she that she didn't even notice they had not only arrived at Kurama's three bedroom house, much too big for a single man, but had entered it and were now standing in his living room. She did however notice when Kurama looked at her pointedly and then pointed at the chair.

"Sit." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down, noting that the demon she was dancing with had already gotten comfortable on the windowsill. Odd, either way she refocused on Kurama when he sat down across from her, sitting back, his hands resting on the arm rests and his legs crossed. He looked very much like a vey pissed off parent.

Which pissed her off even more, who was he to get mad at her? He was at the club to, though he wasn't dancing with anyone he was there for a reason.

Kurama leveled Kagome with a stare, noting that she was getting mad, good. He then leveled Hiei with a glare, which the half pint, yes you heard right half pint, easily brushed it off and looked out the window, seemingly uninterested in what was going on, even if his aura told differently.

Kurama glared at him once more before turning back to look at Kagome, wondering how to broach the subject then he remembered who he was, he was Youko Kurama, former king of bandits, not some brainless human. His eyes widened at that thought, that was true…he was Youko Kurama, and not the human boy he had been pretending to be. In fact…if he had shown his woman the proper attention she required then maybe she wouldn't have strayed to go to the club.

Either way he wouldn't get any answer unless he asked the questions, so hell or high water he was going to get them.

"Why where you there?" Kagome blinked and felt something stir in her at the way he looked and talked to her, it reminded her of how Sesshoumaru used to talk to her, she kind of liked it. Either way she was not only going to tell him why she was there but everything else that had been building up.

"I was there because my friends thought I needed a girl's night out." Kurama nodded. He knew that much but that did not explain why she was dancing with Hiei.

"Why were you dancing with Hiei?" Kagome blinked finally learning the name of the man she had been dancing with and blinked again, well shit. This was the Hiei? The Hiei that she heard stories of from Kurama's other friends. Well damn. Either way what was done was done so she might as well spill it all.

"I honestly went out with no other intentions but to have a good time with my friends but…it soon became something more when Hiei showed interest in me. I mean well…" She bit her lip not knowing how to phrase what she wanted to say. How did someone phrase what she wanted to say? Sorry, but Hiei not only showed interest in me as a woman but he was so sure about himself and I liked it?

Kurama blinked. She was dancing with Hiei because he showed interest? So did she dance with every man who showed interest? Oh that did not sit well with him… He narrowed his eyes at her, "So you dance with everyman that shows interest in you?"

Kagome gasped before glaring at him, "Of course not! But damnit at least he shows it and he knows what he wants and isn't afraid to take it! With you it's like dating a teenage boy! It pisses me off! Am I not womanly enough for you? Huh? Because I can't stand this platonic preteen story book romance thing you have going on. You're a demon damnit act like one!"

Kurama actually gapped at what had spewed from his little Kagome's mouth. She…thought he wasn't interested in her? Well that wasn't true, but she did have a point. He never showed any interest in her… well sexually, beyond a few make out sessions, but still.

What surprised him the most was that she knew he was a demon.

How did she know he was a demon?

Hell, how did she know about demons?

He blinked when he saw a small spark of energy dance in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her when it happened for the second time and reached out his aura, lightly brushing against hers.

The kitsune was quite shocked when her potent energy, easily swatted his away. Nevertheless, what was even more surprising was that her aura was laced with spiritual ki.

The energy of a miko.

His little Kagome was actually a priestess, and a very powerful one at that.

Well…fuck… tonight was full of a lot of surprises. Even so he was still pissed off about catching her in the arms of another man, even if the fault rested with both of them. But he also wanted to know if she had planned to tell him that she was a priestess.

"You're a miko." It was spoken as a statement not a question.

Both Kurama and Kagome turned to look at Hiei in surprise. This was the first thing he had said since they had arrived at Kurama's house.

Kagome blinked but nodded, it seemed the cat was out of the bag.

"Hai, have been since I was fifteen and you and Kurama are demons." Hiei smirked, mirth dancing in his eyes as he looked at Kurama smugly.

"Damn fox don't you know anything about your woman? What she is, where she's at, what she's doing, let alone who she's doing it with?" Kagome blinked before anger set in, how dare this pompous ass talk about her like she was not even there?

Kurama glared at Hiei, his anger from earlier making its way to the front.

"Excuse me, at least I have a woman ,and you know what? Even if we have been dishonest with each other I know we can work it out if we want to." Hiei glared back, his hackles rising.

Kagome blinked and merely sat there, her heated words dying on her lips, this was not her fight so to speak. These two needed to work it out, plus she wanted to run over what Kurama had said. 'If they want to work it out'. That meant he did want to work things out and truth be told she wanted to work things out with him. But for now she would sit back and watch things play out.

"Fox….you better watch your words and if your relationship was so fine then why was your woman in my arms, dancing with me? Aroused by me? Have you lost your touch? Oh wait that's right you're too busy playing the human boy." Kurama growled low in his throat getting up from his spot on the chair to glare down at Hiei, who had gotten off of his perch on the windowsill and met him halfway in front of Kagome.

Kagome gulped as both of their auras swelled up and surged around the small room, her own aura longed to reach out and swirl with both of theirs and yes she knew there was something wrong with her when she got turned on. But there was nothing hotter, in her mind, then two hot demonic guys fighting over her, er well…in front of her. Something she had longed to see and do for such a long time. In fact it actually reminded her of her younger days, and it was nice and hot. Did she mention hot?

Kurama and Hiei both paused their angry words dying on their lips when they smelt it. Both of their eyes widened as they turned to Kagome. Who was merely sitting on the couch looking up at them with a weird smile and twinkle in her eyes. She was turned on?

They both took tentative sniffs and looked at each other, yes Kagome was turned on and neither of them knew what to do, hell they didn't even know what to think…

Kagome blinked as they both looked at her in mild states of shock and surprise. Oh dear, they must have known, well the voice in the back of her head went 'No duh Kagome of course they know they're freaking demons!' even so she offered them a small smile, not knowing what to do. Because she really didn't know what to do.

She was turned on simple as that and there was nothing she could do about it. Of course they were both probably disgusted by her and she more then honestly expected Kurama to dump her and then ask her to leave.

Not only had they both been dishonest with each other but here she was turned on by both of them fighting when she was more than likely the cause of said fight. Even so she met both of their gazes, if she was going down she was going to go with honor.

She was surprised when they turned to each other, completely ignoring her and seemed to have a conversation that only they could hear, she wouldn't be surprised if they were both telepathic, their auras were powerful enough for them to have picked up the skill.

Kurama inhaled Kagome's honey sweet scent and in all honestly he had an instant hard on, as did Hiei. Not that he could really blame the half pint. Her natural scent was tasty but when she was aroused, add in the scent of her pure miko ki, it was almost overwhelming.

Even so he was still pissed.

How dare Hiei bring up the fact that he had been neglecting his woman to the point that she had to turn to another man for attention? Even if it had started out innocently it would not have ended that way if he had not found them when he had.

His pride would not stand for it and his demonic pride was even worse. He wanted nothing more than to claim Kagome in front of Hiei, to prove to both of them that he could provide for his woman.

He meet Hiei's gaze, knowing he could hear each and every one of his thoughts. He smirked as Hiei merely stared at him in boredom but as much as he tried to hide it they both knew Hiei was turned on not only by Kagome's scent but by the thought of watching Kagome be disciplined.

Now, this would not have been a normal thinking process for a man who had just found his girlfriend in the arms of another man, his best friend at that but, they weren't normal.

None of them were.

He was a half demon of sorts, having joined with Youko did not mean he was a full demon, oh no he was still the perfect balance hence he was technically classified as a hanyou, Hiei was a forbidden child, and Kagome, as it turned out, was a miko who apparently knew about demons.

So, to sum it all up this was as normal as it was ever going to get with them. He would show his woman and Hiei that he could please her and he would punish them both, the best way he knew how, sexually.

Hiei sighed under his breath and took the seat Kurama was in minutes before.

He knew what the Fox had planned and in all honestly it was considered normal in demon society.

He had almost bedded his friends mate to be and as such they both had to be punished and the best way to do so was to humiliate them both sexually while at the same time asserting his dominance over them. He would prove that he was the only male for her and he would also prove to him that he was the only male allowed to touch her.

Either way this was going to be one long ass night because Kurama was one sadistic Fox. Though he was glad that Kurama was no longer trying to be something he wasn't. He mentally scoffed at that thought, Kurama a nice human boy? Psh, and he was a seven foot full blooded fire demon, not.

Kagome blinked when Hiei took the seat in front of her and settled in, his face set in an emotionless mask, much like a certain demon lord of her past, oh dear. She knew that look, it was the 'you're in trouble but I'm going to stick around and watch' look. What? She had spent a lot of time with the demon lord in the last few months of her stay in the feudal era.

Kurama smirked as he walked around behind the couch and leaned down to whisper in her ear, making her jump.

"Kagome~ you've been a very bad girl and you need to be punished…" She gulped thickly, even as the wetness between her legs grew. A light flush settled over her cheeks when she realized that Hiei was breathing deeply through his nostrils, he was enjoy this! Then again so was she and she had a feeling Kurama was as well but still!

Kurama chuckled into her ear, sensing her apprehension.

"Oh, yes…you've both been very bad and you will both be punished…as I see fit for however long I see fit." Kagome gulped at the dark tone in his voice, it sent shivers down her spine both of pleasure and fear. Just what did he have planned?

Normally she would know but this was not the nice guy Kurama she was used to.

No this was a dark, dangerous and sexy Kurama, one that knew what he wanted and was going to get it and truth be told she liked it, a lot.

Kurama smirked and licked the side of her neck before pulling away to walk over and stand in front of her. Once there he gave her a dark smirk his eye completely gold, once again reminding her of people from her past, and smirked at her, completely ignoring Hiei.

Hiei knew that the Fox was ignoring him on purpose, he was most likely going to punish Kagome first. She was after all the female and should have known better then to upset her male. Either way she was going to be put in her place and he had a front row view. That wasn't to say he would get off easily, oh no he knew he wouldn't but he was going to enjoy it until it was his turn.

Kagome gulped as he leaned forward and grasped her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. She felt her need become almost unbearable, just what kind of youkai was he? She remembered Hiei calling him fox, she just hoped he wasn't a sliver one. They were renowned for their sexual escapades and for being viscously possessive and once crossed were known to hold a grudge.

Yes, she wanted Kurama to act more manly, to be assertive but…she was a bit frightened, as would anyone whose boyfriend's personality did a three-sixty in a matter of minutes. Yet, the voice that was in the back of her mind disagreed, the voice loved the 'new' Kurama and enjoyed it quite a lot.

Either way she couldn't help the epp that escaped her when her wrists were firmly yet gently pried away from her person and pinned to the back of the couch by…vines? Oh dear he was a sliver…just great…she was in for a load of sexual humiliation...what? She had heard stories then again she of all people knew never to listen to rumors, but she couldn't help the shiver of excitement that went down her spine. Maybe she was a secret masochist?

Kurama grinned and stepped away to glance down at Kagome, her wrists as well as her ankles were spread apart by his vines, and her face was flushed with want. He had discretely grown a plant in the corner of his room that let out a sweet smelling scent that was an aphrodisiac . Already it was taking affect on her and Hiei, who was bound to the chair by yet another set of vines, he would deal with him later.

"What's the matter koi? Getting a bit too hot? Here let me help…" With a swipe of his claws her dress was split down the middle exposing her perky full breasts and her already soaked lace black panties. He grinned as she gasped her caramel colored nipples hardening from the cold air and arousal. He arched an eyebrow, he had his suspicions before but it seemed his little minx liked it rough? Oh then she was in for a treat…even if it was supposed to be her punishment.

"Kurama…" She epped again when crouched down in front of her, his dark red hair falling over his shoulder making him look even darker. She did blush a bright red when she noticed Hiei, who was bound to the chair he was sitting in, was watching her as well, his arousal ever evident. Not that she had much time to dwell on it.

Kurama grinned almost evilly as she tossed her head back and moaned loudly, his fingers pressing into her swollen flesh. How hot and aroused had she been before he grew his plant? He blinked as she tried to move wiggle around, forcing his fingers to press into her more. He quickly pulled his fingers away from her swollen flesh, despite her low disappointed whine.

This was a punishment and she would do well to remember it. He slowly brought his fingers up to his mouth, his eyes locking with hers as he licked them free of her sweet nectar. Kagome moaned, it looked so fucking hot and she was so fucking horny…

"Kurama~" Her voice was breathy and full of need making him smirk and stand up. He leaned over her, the tips of his hair tickling her bear flesh making her gasp. Her body was no more than a bundle of nerves and he was going to enjoy this to its fullest. She wanted an assertive man? One that not only showed his interest but took what he wanted? Well…he could be just that man…

He leaned down to kiss her lips harshly, shoving his tongue into her mouth and claiming it as his own. He broke the kiss a few seconds later and kissed and bit his way down her to suckle roughly on her shoulder, making sure there would be a mark there come the morrow.

Kagome mewed, her whole body on fire and her mind clouded with want and desire. She wanted him no she needed him. In fact he was the only thing that was on her mind, everything else that had happened up to now was but a distant thought. All she could focus on was the way his hair dragged across her lower stomach as he let his hot breath puff over her erect nipple.

Kurama grinned evilly as she whined, and tried to move only to be held back by his vines. He slowly let his tongue snake out and flick her nipple, making her cry out, and dragged it across her chest to flick her other nipple before pulling back to sit on his haunches.

Hiei watched with heated eyes as the Fox practically sexually tortured her. He knew the Fox was pissed but this was a bit too much, she was just a human woman but it was not his place to say anything. In fact he had a hand in getting them into this situation, he knew he should not have pushed the Fox but he had and they were now all dealing with the fall out.

That being said this was by far one of the most erotic things he had ever seen and he had seen a lot of things.

Kurama grinned as Kagome tired to vainly thrust her hips, this making his fingers rub against her cloth covered core more, but as soon as she got a little bit more pressure he would pull his fingers away making her almost sob with need. He knew it was cruel but she had to be taught, se belonged to him and him alone and he would not let this slide.

She was going to be his mate, she was going to bear his children.

"Please….Kurama please….I'm sorry so please…it will never happen again." Kurama met her gaze and mulled over her words.

She had admitted her guilt and had taken full responsibility for her errors plus she had apologized and vowed that it would never happen again…

He took in her flushed body, her heaving chest, her erect nipples, and her dripping core.

She needed him more than he could have ever imagined, aphrodisiac aside, and he could never deny his woman what she wanted.

He nodded, making her squirm in anticipation, and leaned down to kiss her bruised lips. This was just a warning and should anything like this ever happen again he wouldn't be as nice.

"Hai…but know that if this ever happens again I will not be so lenient." Kagome nodded, shivering at the way he ordered her about, it was then that she realized that she was indeed a closet masochist.

"Hai…I promise but please. I need you now…" Kurama need no more urging, he knelt between her legs and ripped off her panties.

He tossed them at a still bound Hiei, they landed on his shoulder, and smirked at him as he lifted Kagome's hips off the couch, his vines no longer binding her to said couch, and slammed into her, she was already wet enough that he slide right in, with a bit of difficulty she was so damn tight that it made him hiss.

Kagome gasped as she was stretched to the point of it being painful even then it only added to the pleasure she was feeling. A moan slipped past her lips, when he snaked a hand down between them to play with her clit.

It felt so damn good.

She groaned and moaned with each and every one of his thrusts and blushed a bright red when she met Hiei's heated eyes. It made her juices flow more and she couldn't help but to lick her lips when he held her gaze.

Hiei groaned low in his throat as he watched the Fox fuck his little human. It was by far the most kinky sexy thing he had ever seen, and to make matters worse the Fox knew it and stood up making Kagome squeak and cling to him as he sat on the couch and in one fluent movement turned her around so she was facing him, her full breasts bouncing with each and every thrust of his thick cock.

"See something you like Hiei?" They could all hear the teasing tone in his voice and he didn't care. He knew Hiei was enjoying this and it was supposed to be his punishment, not his reward for almost fucking his mate to be. So he would tease him with the very thing he wanted, his little miko.

He smirked into Kagome's neck as he used his fingers to part her lips, making it easier for Hiei to see each and every thrust of his into her tight wet warmth. He was rewarded by a low growl as Hiei moved around trying to release some of the pressure on his rock hard cock.

"What's the matter Hiei?" He glared at him with a hate he had never seen in the small demons eyes and it made him feel all the much better. He blinked as Kagome's scent of arousal thickened. Did she enjoy the fact that Hiei was not only watching them but was turned on by them? One way to find out.

"Do you like him watching you koi? Does it turn you on to feel his gaze on your heated flesh?" He nipped her neck when she didn't answer him and slowed his pace. She whimpered and nodded.

"Hai...now please give me more…please…." Kurama grinned and complied with her wish when a devilish idea stuck him. Oh, he was truly a sadist.

"Hiei…if you warn I will allow you to taste my woman…but you have to ask for it. I want to hear you ask." Hiei glared darkly at him but said noting as Kagome gasped at his bold request, her inner muscles squeezing at the thought.

Kurama grinned evilly at Hiei and moved his hand away from Kagome's clit, making her whimper, and held it out to Hiei.

"All you have to do is ask…"

Hiei glared at the Fox, how dare he tease him so? Then again he knew it was merely part of his punishment but still this was pure evil, finally his old friend was back. Even so this game had been pushed to far and did want to taste Kagome, no he needed to. So just this once he would swallow his pride and ask the Fox for what he wanted.

"I want to taste her…let me taste her…" Kurama grinned knowing that was the closet he would ever get to Hiei asking him and nodded his vines releasing him.

Kagome gasped when Hiei reappeared in between her legs and gave her a dark grin before licking his lips and attacking her clit. She tossed her head back with a silent scream as the sensations of Kurama fucking her and Hiei playing with her clit washed over her. Oh kami she was going to cum and she was going to cum hard.

"Iie…I'm..I'm going to cum…." She let out a loud whine and jerked as she came hard, her walls tightening around Kurama's length making him stiffen and groan, even though he hadn't cum yet, he let her ride out her orgasm.

Hiei greedily lapped up the sweet nectar that escaped her and groaned, it was by far the best he had ever tasted and he once again felt envious of the Fox for this was what he would be tasting for the rest of his life. While he would be stuck comparing her taste to whoever else he deiced to be with, and they would never compare.

Kurama grinned catching wind of Hiei's thought and yet again another evil thought hit him. If Hiei was going to be comparing her taste to other women then why not compare her whole being to other women? It would indeed be the best form of punishment he could dish out, plus it would give him a chance to release his load and pleasure his woman even more.

"Hiei." Hiei looked up from the quivering thighs of Kagome and meet his gaze, knowing he was serious.

"I will allow you to take pleasure with my woman but keep in mind that it is only because I allow it and that you will thank me for it. Is that understood?" Hiei glared t him but nodded, he was far too gone to actually care if he had to beg to be in her. Her scent coupled with the aphasiac from the plant in the corner had him going crazy.

"Please let me be in her…" Kurama grinned and pulled out of a wide eyed Kagome and turned her head to kiss her lips.

"Don't worry Koi, I'll make sure you enjoy it but know it is only because I allow you to feel such pleasure that you will…I never want you to even think about doing such a thing without me present or you will be punished…no matter how much you might enjoy it." Kagome flushed but nodded.

"Hai…" He smiled at her and kissed her puffy lips and slowly slid into her other entrance. He suckled on her tongue in an attempt to lessen her discomfort. It worked a bit. He did huff when Kagome pulled away from his kiss to moan lowly as Hiei entered her warmth.

Hiei shot Kurama a small smirk but looked away quickly, lest Kurama make him stop and leave which he didn't want to do because Kami was she tight, she clung to him like a glove.

It felt so damn good.

Kagome mewed as she was stuffed form both ends and shivered, she was so turned on she didn't care what happened anymore, all she knew was that she felt good and she wanted them to move. So she shifted a bit, making them all hiss at the waves of pleasure that washed over them.

Kurama and Hiei nodded at each other their sole goal to make Kagome feel good and in turn make themselves feel good. They quickly sent up a semi steady rhythm and were both pumping into Kagome making her moan and groan sexily. It wasn't long before Kagome gave up trying to keep tempo with them and let them do all the work, all she had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride, which she did.

Hiei met Kurama's eyes as they both thrust into Kagome's tight body, this was most likely a onetime thing and they all knew it but even if it was they were going to enjoy it to its fullest. Now, Hiei had never been turned on by another man but here he was rubbing balls with his best friend and he could admit without a shred of embarrassment that he was so fucking turned on.

Kurama having been with both males and females in his past was still in awe at how good it felt to be coupled with not only his woman but his best friend and though it was supposed to be a punishment he couldn't help but to enjoy it to its fullest and in the back of his mind entertain the thought of making this a frequent thing.

Kagome swore she saw white when her second orgasm hit her and held onto Hiei for dear life as it washed over her.

She moaned again as she felt Hiei pull out of her and cum on her stomach and thighs coating both her and Kurama in his seed. She mewed as she felt Kurama's seed flood into her and whimpered as he pulled out of her, his seed dribbling down the back of her thighs. She was far too tired to protest as Kurama laid her on his couch and covered her with his discarded dress shirt.

Kagome lazily looked up at both of them and offered them a smile before turning her sole attention to Kurama.

"Love you." With that she let he head flop down on the couch and fell into a peaceful, if not exhausted, sleep.

Kurama smiled at her his eyes returning back to their green orbs and glanced at Hiei, who was once again resting in his windowsill as if nothing had just happened, as if they hadn't just had a mind blowing threesome.

Hiei sensing Kurama's gaze turned to him and offered him a small smirk, they wouldn't bring this up unless asked to but it would forever be in the back of all of their minds, gnawing at them all but it was a small price to pay for getting to not only taste Kagome but to be able to be in her as well. Though he knew he would never be able to forget it and the Fox knew this as well and would no doubt gloat about it in the future.

"Next time I won't be so nice…" Hiei blinked, did the Fox really think he would stoop so low as to try and touch his little miko behind his back? He glared at him.

"Glad to know you think so highly of me Fox." Kurama merely smirked and picked up Kagome.

"Take it how you will but just know next time you'll be lucky if I even let you taste her…" Hiei's eyes widened at the Fox's words and he grinned to himself, his eyes glowing in the dark, oh yes there would be a next time and he would make Kagome crave his touch more than the Fox's…this he swore.

 


End file.
